Rubico
The Rubico is a revolver-styled Tenno Sniper Rifle released in . It currently boasts the highest critical multiplier of all available sniper rifles at the expense of status chance. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against shields. *Tied with the and for the second highest critical chance of all sniper rifles, behind . *Tied with Rubico Prime for the highest critical multiplier of all sniper rifles. *Tied with Vectis Prime for the third fastest fire rate of all sniper rifles, behind and . *Good ammo economy. *Pinpoint accuracy while zoomed in; shots will hit exactly on the reticle dot, perfect for headshots. *Innate 1 meter Punch Through. *Two zoom modes: **First zoom has 3.5x zoom distance and +35% critical multiplier. **Second zoom has 6.0x zoom distance and +50% critical multiplier. *Has the smallest shot combo requirement of all sniper rifles. Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against armor and health. *Has linear damage falloff from 100% to 50% from 400m to 600m target distance (distances are affected by projectile flight speed). *Tied with for the lowest status chance of all sniper rifles. *Relatively small magazine size. *Fairly low reload speed. *Draws from the rare sniper ammo pool. *Inaccurate beyond short range when fired from the hip. *Very short shot combo decay timer. **Higher zoom distance (3.5x/6x vs. 2.5x/5x) Notes *The Rubico has the highest critical multiplier of any sniper rifle, with a base multiplier of 3x. **On the other hand, it has a dismal status chance of 12%, being the lowest for all the sniper rifles. This is compared to the 20-30% of the other sniper rifles, a considerable difference. **The crit damage bonus from zooming is treated in the damage calculation like a respective mod. Therefore, it is additive with mods like , , and . *It closely resembles the Grineer in terms of damage type distribution and other stats; the main difference being the Rubico has higher critical stats, while having lower status, base damage, and magazine. *The Rubico requires only a single shot to activate its Shot Combo Counter, giving it an immediate 1.5x total damage multiplier on the first shot, and a 2.0x total damage multiplier after its third shot, giving it the ability to quickly ramp up its damage with a single magazine. On the other hand, it has a short combo decay counter that lasts only 2 seconds, thus reloading at 2.4 seconds will always lower its shot combo counter if there are no reload mods present *The combo multiplier starts at 1.5x on the first shot and requires triple the amount of shots to reach each consecutive tier. \mathrm{Multiplier} = 1.5 + 0.5 \lfloor \log_3(\mathrm{Combo\ hits}) \rfloor Tips *Due to its high critical chance and damage multiplier, modding for critical is very effective. Adding and increases the critical chance to 75% and the multiplier to 6.6x. , and can increase it even further. Scoping in also boosts its critical damage by up to +50% at maximum zoom level. *It is not suggested to use the / mod on the Rubico due to its long reload times. *If the zoom HUD can make aiming difficult, turn off "Use Sniper Scopes" in Interface Options if it hinders you from aiming properly. Trivia *Rubico is a clay made from crushed basalt that is used to build tennis courts, with its green color being similar to the default color of this weapon. *The Rubico appears to share an aesthetic with the thrown bombs and bladed whip, both of which are also included in the Huntress Bundle. Bugs *It seems as though there is a chance for a bullet to not hit its mark, even when scoped in. Media RubicoCodex.png|Rubico in Codex. Screenshot (5).png 2016-02-01_00001.jpg|Rubico's unique zoom HUD Warframe Rubico, Bigger Harder Better? - 6 Forma thequickdraw RUBICO - CRITS SUPREME 6 Forma - Update 18 Warframe Warframe Rubico Warframe - All Tenno Primaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2012 - 2019) Patch History ;October 2019 Riven Disposition Change *Rubico: 0.7->0.65 *Fixed Sniper combo not decaying over time and instead resetting to zero. *Minor sound remastering updates have been made to the Rubico. *Mastery Rank increased from 5 to 6. *Status chance increased from 5% to 12%. *Critical chance increased from 25% to 30%. *Reload speed increased from 3s to 2.4s. *Damage decreased from 200 to 180. General Sniper Changes: *Reticle sway removed from all zoom levels! *1 meter punch through added to all snipers without any to start with (snipers with innate punch through unchanged). *1 combo count removed at a time when duration runs out instead of all of them (decay vs. cooldown). *1 combo count removed on miss instead of all of them *Additional bullets from multishot will each count as their own hits and misses in the combo counter *Combo duration reduced to 2 seconds for all snipers apart from Lanka which is reduced to 6 *Damage fall off begins at 400 meters and ends at 600 meters with damage reduced to 50% past 600 meters. Specific Sniper Weapon Changes: Rubico *Fire rate increased from 1.5 to 2.67. *First level zoom reduced from 5x to 3.5x. *Second level zoom reduced from 12x to 6x. *Adjusted the Rubico's left hand placement to fix clipping inside the weapon. *Rubico Headshot multiplier returned to its intended 2x multiplier in Conclave. *The Rubico is now an ‘Alarming’ type weapon. *Introduced. }} de:Rubico es:Rubico Category:Update 18 Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Rifle Category:Tenno Category:Semi-Automatic Category:Impact Damage Weapons